British Patent No. 830,607 (March, 1960) discloses a baby pivotably mounted within a container which generally resembles a bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,322 (Dec., 1971) discloses a protective helmet used with a movable soccer player for use in a table soccer game in which the helmet is pivotably mounted about the ears of the table soccer player.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,894 (August, 1972) discloses as in a piece of jewellery, a locket having a transparent front and containing a toy figure within the locket which is removable.